Te queda bien el rojo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando... tienes un mal humor junto un extraño ataque de ira en plena misión? Jake Muller será víctima y victimario de una alocada experiencia junto a Sherry Birkin.


"Sherry..., oh Dios no... ¡Responde! ¡Carajo no me hagas esto por favor!"

Gritó a la lejanía Jake Muller golpeando repetidas veces el pecho de Sherry Birkin, la chica había caído víctima de un sueño profundo, no despertaba, parecía muerta.

El dúo se encontraba en una calle desolada de la ciudad de Lanshiang, China., parecían buscar respuestas ante el resultado de su secuestro que los mantuvo prisioneros en una asquerosa instalación de la Neo-Umbrella, todo tipo de cosas fueron administradas o de paso realizadas al dúo que contenía grandes cantidades de virus que, se suponía debían haber desaparecido, cuya existencia era igual a cero. Cuando al fin lograron escapar, más que nada destruir el sitio que los aprisionó, volando este por los aires y matando a muchos J'avos en el camino, podían sentirse un poco más seguros.

Iban caminando por un barrio chino, era una zona de recreación: mesas con comida aún caliente, puestos de alimento aún comestible, rojo, entre las paredes habían focos alumbrando, todos apuntando a distintos lados en el patio, Birkin tapaba su boca lamentando el hecho de ver una gran cantidad de inocente gente muerta por actos que nunca cometieron. Sherry trataba de no mirar el inminente genocidio que habían ocasionado esos malnacidos de Neo-Umbrella con sus armas biorgánicas.

—Jake... mira a toda esta gente...—En voz baja dijo ella, tratando de apartar sus bellos ojos azules.

—No te lamentes por los muertos, gracias a ellos hemos tenido una gran cantidad de problemas... —Sentenció Jake Muller, pateando la cabeza de una mujer zombi.

—No puedes ser tan frío, eran personas y... sin que ellas lo sepan ahora están así... ¡Míralos! ¡Ten compasión por ellos! —Habló Sherry Birkin, apartando la mirada de los cuerpos zombificados.

—¡¿Compasión?! ESTÁN MUERTOS, no hay nada vivo o de qué lamentarse aquí, sólo cuerpos de alguien que ya no respira más —Dijo el pelirrojo, aplastando el cráneo del muerto que acababa de pasar.

—No sé cómo puedo aguantar tener a alguien como tú —Comentó Birkin, bastante disgustada con las palabras de su acompañante.

Continuaron su camino, un tanto distantes, no podían mirarse uno al otro, por más que quisieran era bastante incómodo dirigirse la palabra después de esa discusión. La noche era perfecta, pequeñas estrellas iluminaban el cielo, oscuro... repleto de humo proveniente de edificios que ardían en llamas, algunos se desplomaron a un extenso río de aguas negras con basura flotando, había un ambiente pesado, era molesto tener que estar en un lugar así sabiendo que todo el alrededor estaba muerto, tan muerto como sus oportunidades de salir con vida de esa pesadilla.

Jake aún seguía con esa extraña afición de dispararle a todo lo que no se moviera en el suelo, incluidos cuerpos de zombis o soldados que trataron de ayudar a una causa perdida. Esto era extraño, el europeo estaba comportándose muy violento, quizás un intento desesperado por llamar la atención o... frustración por lo ocurrido meses antes, Sherry debía comprenderlo, dieron un pequeño viaje a través del extenso río de aguas negras y cuerpos flotantes. Seguía oscuro, habían pequeños barcos pesqueros o casas abrasadas por fuego, a la mañana siguiente solo quedarían cenizas de algo que dejó de existir. Gracias a unos remos y un gran trozo de madera los supervivientes podían trasladarse, generando impulso para que su pequeño transporte funcionara, no hacían el intento por interactuar.

Mientras Jake iba remando, el objeto con el que lo hacía se rompió al usar fuerza exagerada en este, Sherry sonrió, incluso sacó una pequeña risa, el chico permanecía serio..., sacó su pistola, apuntó a la cabeza y disparó.

Fue tan repentino.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el cuerpo inerte de Sherry se apreciaba, sacando una cantidad de sangre proveniente de su cráneo, difuminando sus rubios cabellos, Jake miró atónito, cuyos ojos desvelaban asombro, pronto eso se convirtió en un rostro abatido por el dolor, su tono de piel cambió a uno rojizo, sus preciosos ojos cafés eran dos diminutas fuentes de lágrimas que descendían por esas mejillas pintadas de rojo, el mundo giraba alrededor de ese color.

"Sherry..., oh Dios no... ¡Responde! ¡Carajo no me hagas esto por favor!"

Gritó a la lejanía Jake Muller golpeando repetidas veces el pecho de Sherry Birkin, la chica había caído víctima de un sueño profundo, no despertaba, parecía muerta, estaba muerta. Tomó a la joven y la rodeó con sus brazos cubiertos por el fino cuero negro manchado de sangre, la apretaba, no quería soltar a la inocente que cayó víctima de la locura de un simple capricho, Muller gritaba el nombre de Birkin en alto, sus ojos se cubrían por esas finas gotas saladas que mojaban el rostro pálido de esa bella dama al caer. Poco a poco, el exterior en el que estaban podían verse aquellos edificios incendiados apagarse poco a poco, sofocando las llamas, pedazos de los mismos caían al río, poco a poco todo se tornó oscuro junto a un extraño frío y aire helado que hicieron presencia. Pasó el tiempo, cargó a la joven y miró fijamente a aquellas aguas negras, con una delicada inclinación depositó el cuerpo de Sherry no sin antes dar un último beso, este se hundía poco a poco, llegando a lo más profundo para no ser visto de nuevo.

—¡Jake! ¿Qué no me escuchas? ¡Hola! —Habló Sherry, con una radiante expresión mostrando felicidad. —Parece que hay un patio aquí delante, ¡Pero si está muy iluminado!

El europeo comenzó a sudar, cayó al suelo producto del mareo, tocó su cabeza, dolía, sangraba.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué te sucede? Déjame curarte —Pidió la rubia, tomando un spray de primeros auxilios.

¿Era todo un sueño? ¿Una alucinación? Las guerras y trabajos como mercenario ya afectaron su cordura, no dijo nada, quizás una simple visión, un trago de alcohol ayudaría.

El dúo se encontraba en una calle desolada de la ciudad de Lanshiang, China. Iban caminando por un barrio chino, era una zona de recreación: mesas con comida aún caliente, puestos de alimento aún comestible, rojo, entre las paredes habían focos alumbrando, todos apuntando a distintos lados en el patio, Birkin tapaba su boca lamentando el hecho de ver una gran cantidad de inocente gente muerta por actos que nunca cometieron. Sherry trataba de no mirar el inminente genocidio que habían ocasionado esos malnacidos de Neo-Umbrella con sus armas biorgánicas.

—Jake... mira a toda esta gente...—En voz baja dijo ella, tratando de apartar sus bellos ojos azules.

Estaba sucediendo, mismos zombis, mismo lugar, mismas palabras...

—Ojalá estén en un lugar mejor..., debemos tener compasión por ellos, seguro fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos..., no deben ni saber que están así —Comentó Jake, tomando a su acompañante de la mano para evitar pisar a algún inerte.

—Es muy humilde y bastante amable de tu parte decir todo eso, seguro ellos lo agradecen. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, me siento tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado —Contenta se dirigió la hija de William, cruzando una puerta de metal oxidada y llegar a un río de aguas negras.

Tras cruzar el río de basura y pestilentes líquidos, iban remando encima de un gran trozo de metal, estaban alegres, trabajando como un equipo, justo del otro extremo del terreno vieron un portón de metal azul, lo cruzaron, Jake tenía aún esa mala sensación, era mejor olvidarlo.

—Te queda muy bien el rojo, Sherry —Confesó el mercenario, tocando con su fría mano el rostro de ese color de la señorita.

—Oh..., ¿Gracias?..., jejeje, no..., no sé qué decir, supongo que... —

Unieron sus labios, disfrutando el momento.


End file.
